


Touch

by ypsese



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Genji Shimada, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: Genji is a man who seeks balance. Neither afraid nor embellished by neutrality. But when it came to his livelihood, he found himself overindulging in a constant variable of lust. How was he supposed to love her when he didn't love himself.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> My Halloween costume? Cyborg ninja! : D

❁

He deserved her love and yet he didn't believe her when she would kiss his metal cheek and run the pads of her soft smooth fingers down his jawbone and chest.

He would scoff when she called him beautiful, he would turn away when she smiled at his face. He would wince when she looked at him with admiration, he would curse when she blocked a bullet or dodged an attack for him, and worst of all, his heart would burn when she was around anyone else that wasn't him.

He was conflicted that was for sure, and it was his own fault. He couldn't understand why she loved him, after all that time of him coming to peace with his cybernetic parts and this girl strolls up to him like a soft cherry blossom and punches him in the gut.

She was like a beautiful and graceful swan but at the same time the vultures were hissing and circling. She said she loved his voice despite it being muffled by an animatronic hum, she said she loved him inside out, she said that his beauty came from within. But all the mental training in the world couldn't make him believe her words.

He was admittedly surprised how much feeling his body was able to keep. His arousal, half organic and original, and half synthetic and replicated tissue. He was silently scolding himself for thinking about such a deed while he was in an intimate act with his partner, --or whatever she wanted to call their relationship-- her hips straddling his waist, his synthetic navel area was extremely detailed and admittedly, felt more sensitive than usual, but, it had been years since he had been intimate, either with himself or another person.

At first, Genji was simply too repulsed with his new body to try anything, he'd avoided touching himself as much as he could the first year he was with Overwatch. Despite how Doctor Ziegler said it was a good way to reduce strain on the body.

Then when he'd finally learned to accept himself and his new body, he had been with Zenyatta and the other omnic-monks and sex or masturbation hadn't felt appropriate.

He swallowed thickly as his head cocked to the side as she straddled his metal hips. Genji feels his erection swell on her thighs. He doesn't look her in the eye as she steadied herself on him and rocked her head forward and kissed his cheek.

Bliss sparked in his stomach and guilt squirmed inside him, he felt anxious. He didn't want to push her away because he wanted her to be his, he wanted to claim her and he wanted her to be by his side and no one else's. But he was selfish because, despite her affection and her advances, he couldn't give in to the temptation, even after Angela had applied configurations to his body so that he could make love.

"Look at me Genji." She demands as she lifts her hips, he licks his lips and doesn't comply to which he gets a smooth hand wrapping around his jaw, she pushed his chin to face her and he winces when he saw her eyes glisten.

"At least try and act like you're enjoying it." She says as she lowers herself onto his heat.  He swallows heavily and his eyes widen. 

"I know I'm selfish Genji, I...I let myself fall in love with someone who couldn't reciprocate my feelings. But, can you...pretend tonight?" She says softly as her hands place themselves on his chest and she rocks forward.

"...I..t-that isn't--correct." He mumbles out as she rolls her hips against his and the sweet friction makes his arousal pulse. He arched underneath her and she seems surprised by his action and buckles down on him at the same time.

Merciless moans escape her mouth as his hand come from squeezing the bedsides to her open flesh and he eases his metallic hands over her hips making her shiver.

"...You're scared of me," Genji mumbled through gritted teeth. "You flinch when I touch you...you shy away when I look at you..." The hurt caught in his throat as a backwards feeling of pleasure jolted through his stomach. 

"...I-I do love you, I just...I-I just. I can't see myself fulfilling your life."  He says as he leans up and buries his head into her side. He peeks an eye open to gauge her reaction, her eyes are glassy and filled with surprise. 

"Genji..." She moans softly in his ear as her breasts snugly and tenderly brush against his metal chest and his mask manoeuvres open and his soft lips press down on her own as she muffled a loud cry of pleasure.

"Mmm...Genji....I-I _mhgnnf_!" She cries out as he hits her sweet spot. His hands push her down into the bed and her arms sling around his waist as she clenches around him. 

"That isn't true... _haah_! I could never be scared of you." She whispers where his ear should be as her hands come up to cup his face as his mask stays up. Her eyes lock with his deep brown ones, reaching forward to capture his lips in a kiss.

"Don't ever think you're not good enough for me because your mere existence makes me smile." She mutters out in-between thrusts. "Just be with me Genji, just be in my life, be my lover and my partner."

"I know it's selfish, but I don't care." She babbles as she gets closer and closer to her orgasm. His lips rain down kisses on her chest and face and he mumbles a moaning apology as his shifts his hips harder and harder into her own.

"I love you," He cries out as he leans over and shifts her sharp hip bones into his pelvis, his cock reaching new lengths inside her begging sex. She groans out and her eyes shut in ecstasy and he swears that her face is the best thing he has ever seen in his life.

"....(Y:N)." He grunts aloud as he surges into her, his hips jerking and shuddering as he begs himself for a release.

"I....I...I'm going to-" He can't finish his sentence because white explodes in his vision and he cries out as she tenses around him, her floodgates opening with pleasure making her muscles fold and her body seize up.

"....Genji." She pants softly as steam erupts from his bolts to reduce his body temperature and showers her face. She giggles as she flops down next to him and smiles.

His hands curl around her waist he tugs her close to him and snuggles his masked head into her hair. Inhaling her pretty scent and relaxing into her touch.

How he loved her **touch**.

❁


End file.
